


To Train

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	To Train

Sharon was just a rookie SHIELD agent when she met the legendary Hawkeye. She was on the range practicing, when she heard someone come in.

"Pretty impressive."

Sharon turned and saw Agent Clint Barton aka Hawkeye.

"Thank you, sir. I'm Sharon Carter." said Sharon, flushing a little.

The man was handsome.

"Oh, please call me Clint." he said.

Sharon nodded.

She was slightly surprised he didn't ask about Aunt Peggy.

"Your shot range is impressive, but a piece of advice, just change your grip a little. Like this." said Clint, showing her.

Sharon tried it and it was comfortable.

"I call it the shake hand grip. Now relax your shoulders and fire. You will hardly miss." said Clint.

Sharon did as she was told and her result significantly improved. 3 of the 5 shots fired were in bulls eye.

"Thank you for the advice." she said.

"My pleasure." said Clint.


End file.
